


1%

by marmot



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, non
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmot/pseuds/marmot





	1%

*聊天时候想起来的梗。时间点大概是二年级的下半年。

电话在下半夜不合时宜地响起。他听着电话的声音响了很久，终于不耐烦地伸手把手机捞到被窝里，划开接听键："谁……"  
"那个，请问是凛月哥吗？"  
稚嫩的女声从电话的另一边传来，声音很耳熟，一时之间却想不起来是谁。像个孩子的声音。

 

学校里没有人会这么称呼他。  
虽然他本人不太喜欢这一点，但怎么说他也是朔间家的弟弟，为了区分两个朔间，认识的人都直接喊他名字，要么是各色外号，他倒不大介意这些称谓。总而言之，没人喊他作“哥”。况且他不记得自己除了转校生之外还有跟哪个女孩子熟识到能交换联络方式……确实是没有吧？

 

被从睡梦中吵醒，任谁的脾气都不会好。他迅速在脑子里过了一遍可能的人选，无果，只能没好气地问电话那头：“……这里确实是朔间凛月没错。你是？”  
“非常抱歉！我的哥哥，衣更真绪，他刚才在客厅里咳得很厉害，现在在房间里。我过去看他，应该是发烧了……爸爸妈妈都出差了，我在他的手机里翻到最近的通讯记录，所以打电话过来……”  
一片混沌的脑子接收到“真绪、发烧”这样的字眼，他立即清醒过来，把电话夹在耳边仔细听着，开始找衣服。

 

原来是真绪的妹妹。他们家虽然住得近，但他不怎么去真绪家，真绪来他家拽他上学的次数几乎占99%，他过去的次数寥寥无几。他对真绪妹妹的印象还停留在上小学的时候，被真绪邀请到他家吃饭，她坐在婴儿椅上的样子。记不太清了。  
他一边穿上外套，一边跟电话另一头说我现在过去。他穿上鞋在玄关想了一会，回头拿了一样东西。

衣更家的妹妹打开门，他看到客厅里洒了点水，地上有陶瓷碎片的残迹。  
“刚才听到哥哥把杯子打破了，我出去看他，他说自己刚才手突然脱力，我不知道要怎么办，爸爸妈妈都关机了，就只好找哥哥的通讯录，所以打电话给你……”  
“这些暂且先不管，明天再说。去看看你哥哥？”  
他跟着妹妹推开房门，在黑暗一片的房间一眼看到躺在床上的病人。

对朔间凛月来说，如果说有什么糟糕的境地，大概是从小到大几乎没怎么生过病的幼驯染突然在半夜发高烧，现在躺在床上一副虚弱的睡颜；如果说有什么更糟糕的境地，大概是他几乎没有照顾病人的经验，他幼驯染家还在上小学的妹妹更没有。比起照顾人，他99%的时间都在被幼驯染照顾，不是吗？

朔间凛月站在衣更真绪的床边，想了一会，摸了摸妹妹的头：“去睡吧，明天还要上学，我来照顾你哥哥。”  
“那就拜托凛月哥了……我明天打电话给爸爸妈妈，让他们回来送哥哥去医院。”  
“不用麻烦叔叔阿姨，我会照顾好他的。”  
衣更家的妹妹点点头，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，走出去顺便带上了房门。

终于回到两人独处的空间，他卸下一口气，拖过真绪房间的椅子坐在床边。  
他实在不擅长做一个被别人倚靠的角色，但在真绪的妹妹面前还得摆出个靠谱的年长者样子。他伸出手，拨开真绪的头发，手掌按在额头上试了试温度，再将食指放在鼻尖下方探了探，无论哪边都烫得不行。  
“ま～くん，看起来真可怜……”

这个时候应该怎样照顾发烧的病人？妹妹说他刚才在客厅，所以有吃退烧药？是不是该看看他家冰箱里有没有冰块，或者看药箱里有没有退热贴？说起来药箱在哪……还是该背他去医院挂急诊？但这么折腾会弄醒他，这样是不是也不太好……要打个电话给别人帮忙吗？好像也没必要……  
他的脑子一向很活，一时间若干方案在脑内撞开了花，却不知道该用哪个。或者说，因为对象是衣更真绪，他一时间忽然束手束脚，小心翼翼，不知道该怎么做才是最佳方案。

他看着真绪颤动的眼睫毛，小声问了一句。  
“ま～くん，要去医院吗？还是睡一觉就好？”  
“我说，让一个病人来决定这么动脑子的事情，凛月你也忍心……”真绪睁开眼，侧过头看着他。

有两个人在自己的床边窃窃私语，还被摸额头探鼻息，在旁边念念叨叨，任谁都会被弄醒。家里隔音一般，他吃药的时候忽然手上脱力，不小心把杯子打破了，妹妹出来看他，他揉了揉妹妹的头发说没什么，睡一觉就好。他躺在床上快睡着的时候，感觉到妹妹悄悄打开门顺走他的手机，听到她在门外打电话的声音。没想到凛月这个怕麻烦的家伙居然真的过来了。  
没说两句他又开始咳，连着身上的关节都在发疼，后脑勺一根筋被拉扯着往后拽，浑身没劲。他半夜忽然开始发冷，冷得像身处冰窖；过了一段时间开始发热，热得浑身似火烧。喉咙被刀割过一样。简直是最糟糕的境地。他咬了咬牙打算坐起来，被按住肩膀躺回原处。

“吃了药吗？”  
“吃了。”  
“水？”  
“喝了。”  
“那就睡，明天再看要不要去医院。”

凛月的语气意外地强势。跟之前冷战的时候，闹脾气的时候，任何时候都不一样。抛开自己的处境不说，这样的凛月对他而言确实很少见。  
真绪躺在床上，看着在他旁边坐着的凛月：“这样不太好吧，难道你要坐到天亮？没什么事就回去吧？明天帮我请个假就行。”  
“妹妹把你拜托给我了，我怎么会就这样回去？”他摇摇头，“看我多体贴你，等ま～くん病好了要奖励我哦？”

行吧，这也不行，那也不行……真绪艰难地挪开位置，示意凛月躺在他旁边凑合一晚。凛月当然懂他的意思，把外套放在一边，掀开被子躺进去。

过了一会，他听到真绪用气声说：“凛月不怕我把病毒传染给你？”  
他侧过身，看着紧闭双眼的幼驯染，伸手过去戳了戳脸：“那就一起发烧，都不去上学不就好了？在我看来这反倒是件好事♪”  
“……真拿你没办法。”  
“别想那么多，ま～くん再不睡我就不陪了哦？”  
“……”

明明是凛月自己说要留在这，在他嘴里反倒成了他要求的事情，什么强盗逻辑。但真绪不得不承认，刚才确实想到是不是需要发个讯息给凛月，至少要他帮自己请个病假，没想到他马上就过来了。况且有人陪伴的感觉比独自熬过这段痛苦的情况好太多。  
人可以摆脱依赖独立生长，可一旦汲取到温暖和爱，想要脱离它就成了难题。

凛月把另一边的被子捂好，感觉到旁边灼热的鼻息逐渐稳定起伏，甚至在睡梦中小声说了一句“りっちゃん……”  
他在黑夜里微笑，睁开红眸盯着躺在身旁的病人，用几乎没人能听见的音量说：“ま～くん，晚安。”

 

衣更真绪睁开眼，天已经大亮。退烧药和棉被双管齐下，他出了一身汗，坐起身的动作轻松了不少。他抬手擦掉额角的细汗，才迷迷糊糊地想起下半夜的事情。  
他推开门，一股饭香传过来。他看到昨晚自己不小心打破的杯子碎屑和水迹被清理干净，自家妹妹坐在饭厅里吃早饭，再看到在厨房里的凛月，有些惊讶地张了张嘴。  
“早安。感觉怎么样？”凛月看到他出来，问了一句。  
“暂时退烧了，还好。”  
他拉开椅子坐在妹妹的旁边，妹妹突然说了一句：“凛月哥做的饭比哥哥做的好吃！”  
这个家伙……他瞥了她一眼。妹妹看他的状态恢复正常，又回到之前故意跟自己对着干的模式，竟然还变本加厉，拿凛月做武器，真拿她没办法。  
凛月走过来将真绪的那一份摆在桌上：“叔叔阿姨不在家，你哥一般煮什么？”  
“味增汤，拉面，拉面，味增汤。加一片叉烧，加一个鸡蛋，没了。”  
“哈哈，像是ま～くん能做出来的事情……”  
衣更真绪扶额道：“我会做饭好吗？别听我妹的话，最近忙学校里的事情，没时间去买新鲜食材，才一直煮面。”

他看了看自己的那一份：“我还以为你会熬粥？”  
“虽然生病的时候的确是要喝粥比较好，但是我不太会这个，下次ま～くん再生病的时候我会煮。”  
“如果可以的话，还是不要有下一次了……”生病这种麻烦事，谁也不想有下次，他搅了搅碗里的饭，留意到旁边盛着棕褐色液体的汤碗，“等一等，这是什么？”  
“用上次跟亲戚要的药材原料煮的。本来想在下次做甜点的时候用，听说对感冒有功效，就拿过来直接煮水了。”  
谁做蛋糕会用这种材料……好吧，他是朔间凛月，他是甜点界的鬼才，用什么材料他说了算。真绪摇了摇头，看着凛月一脸笑意地看着他：“喝吧？”  
“你确定？”  
“还是说要我一口一口地喂？那我就勉为其难地答应吧……啊～”  
他拿着汤勺递过去，真绪被塞了一口，余光里瞟到妹妹还在旁边吃饭，顿时感到不太好意思，接过勺子自己喝起来。

 

“快去上学，再不出门要迟到了。”真绪催促着他的妹妹。  
“我知道的！……对了，要打电话给爸爸妈妈吗？”临出门前衣更家的妹妹看了他俩一眼，还是有些不放心地再次询问。真绪摆摆手，才想起旁边的那位，刚想赶他去上学，却看到凛月单手托腮，漫不经心地应了一句话。  
“昨晚我就说了，不用麻烦叔叔阿姨，有我陪着他。”他坐在一旁风轻云淡地笑着，却好像话中有话，“我会一直陪着你哥哥的。”

fin.  
没什么意义的补充设定：真绪的妹妹是小学六年级，印象中官方还没有明确情报，纯属私设。


End file.
